Sick Day
by Slyvia
Summary: Sakura has to take care of her five sick teamates....that would suck! Sasusaku! Read and REVIEW! Just a little oneshot!


Slyvia here,

Okay, so i REALLY shouldn't be uploading any other stories but, i just has this idea for a funny little one shot so here it goes. All my other stories will be updated probably by the end of the week, Saturday at the latest, i have a TON of homework, sorry guys!

Read and REVIEW!

* * *

"That was a long mission," Yamato sighed as he walked along side Kakashi.

"Yeah," Kakashi sniffled.

"I can't wait to see Hinata!" Naruto cheered in Sasuke's face, "She promised me Ramen!"

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered as he rubbed his arms.

"Shut up Dickless," Sai groaned as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

All five shinobi trudged through Konoha's front gate, exhausted after their mission in the waterfall country.

"I just want to go home and sleep," Sai muttered as Yamato and Kakashi walked up behind him.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered, "that sounds nice."

Sasuke smirked about Sakura. She was waiting home for him with hot food and a nice bath drawn for him.

'That sounds nice,' Sasuke thought, 'Even nicer if she's in the bath.'

"Sai," Yamato coughed, "are you okay?"

"….hmmmm," Sai grumbled as he stumbled over a rock, "I'm tired."

"Yeah, we all are," Kakashi drawled as he sniffled.

"Come on! Let's go home!" Naruto cheered as they walked toward the Hokage's office.

"You three can go home," Yamato coughed again, "I'll take the reports back to Tsunade sama."

"Right," Sai yawned as he tiredly waved to his teamates and walked off towards his home.

"See you later Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn," Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his arms again.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his eye.

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered.

"Well I'm off to get…to get…." Naruto stopped in the middle of the street as he let out a huge sneeze.

"Maybe you should go home Naruto too, Ramen can wait," Kakashi sniffled as Naruto continued to sneeze.

"I think we all need to go home," Sasuke muttered as he walked away from his two teamates.

'I'm so tired,' Sasuke thought as he slowly walked down the street, 'and cold. When did Konoha get this cold?'

Sasuke walked down the street, rubbing his arms furiously until he saw his front door come into view.

"Home," Sasuke whispered as he opened the door, "Sakura?" he tried to call, trying to ignore the bitter pain in his throat.

…..

No answer.

'Where is she?' Sasuke wondered as he slipped his sandals off and walked into the kitchen, "Sakura?" he rasped.

He growled in frustration when he didn't see her pink hair in the kitchen.

"Sakura?" he tried calling louder when he heard a small scuttle up the stairs, "Sakura? Are you up there?" He called, not wanting to walk up the stairs.

"Sasuke?" A small voice came from the bedroom at the top of the stairs.

"I'm home," Sasuke sighed.

Sakura ran out of the room with a big smile on her face as Sasuke leaned against the stair railing.

"How was the mission?" Sakura smiled as she ran down the stairs.

"…fine," Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes as his head throbbed.

'What's going on?' Sasuke wondered as he felt two tiny arms snake around his torso.

"Sasuke?" Sakura started, "What's wrong?"

"….nothing," Sasuke hugged her back, enjoying the warmth she emitted, "I'm just tired…." He trailed as he started to fall.

"Sasuke," Sakura gasped as she struggled to hold him up.

"hmmm….." Sasuke groaned as the room spun.

"Sasuke," Sakura started as she lifted his arm over her shoulder, supporting his weight, "I think I should take a look at you."

If Sasuke had been in his right state of mind he would've smirked and told her she could look all she liked but, he simply nodded and let her take him upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Sakura inched up each stair, careful not to disturb Sasuke. She walked slowly into their bedroom and helped him into their bed. He quickly wrapped himself in the covers.

"Sasuke," Sakura sighed as she felt his forehead, "I don't think we'll be training with Kakashi tomorrow."

"Hmmm?" Sasuke mumbled as he curled up in the blankets, trying to get warm.

"You're sick," Sakura whispered, "What happened?"

"Rain," Sasuke groaned, "Can I have another blanket?"

Sakura smiled sadly, "Yeah, I'll be right back."

'Great,' Sakura thought as she walked down the stairs into the hallway closet. She pulled out a blanket and started to walk back up the stairs when a small knock stopped her.

* * *

She quickly opened the door to find Sai shaking inside of a thick comforter, "Sakura, I think something's wrong…." He trailed as Sakura sighed.

"Come in Sai," Sakura guided him inside the house as he stumbled over to the couch.

"Can you heal me?" Sai whispered as he started to fall.

Sakura caught him and let him lean against her, "No, I can't."

"Why?"

"Everyone in the village is sick," Sakura grunted as she stopped Sai from falling down one of the stairs, "I just got back from the hospital."

"So?" Sai grumbled as Sakura got him up to the top step.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as she responded, "It's some sort of virus, I can't heal it," Sai groaned as she helped him to Sasuke's room, "I thought with all of you in the Waterfall country, you wouldn't get sick but," Sakura sighed, "I guess not."

"Hmmm?" Sai groaned as he slid in between the covers, pulling them over his head.

"I don't have enough chakra even to try," Sakura breathed as she felt his head.

"….can I stay with you guys?" Sai meekly asked as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah," Sakura laughed dryly, motioning to the lump beside him "Sasuke's sick too."

'Speaking of which,' Sakura thought, 'I have to get him that blanket.'

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Sakura asked as Sai completely pulled the covers over his head.

"Another blanket?" he mumbled.

"Sure."

Sakura walked back down to the hallway closet and pulled out an extra blanket.

She trudged up the stairs and into Sasuke's bedroom to find him glaring at the alarm clock.

Upon her entering he looked over at her, "What took you so long?"

If he hadn't been sick she would've punched him but, she only sighed and walked over to the bedside.

"Sorry," she smiled as she put the blanket over top of him, "Sai just came, he's sick too," she sighed, pointing to the large bump in the bed next to him.

"So?" Sasuke grumbled behind the blankets.

"He's going to stay with us until he gets better," Sakura responded, annoyed by his apathy towards his teamate.

"Hn," Sasuke glared as he pulled the blankets over his head.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked over to Sai's side.

"Sai," Sakura whispered as she placed the blanket overtop of him.

"…thank you," a meek reply came from beneath the mountain of covers.

Sakura smiled as she rubbed his back, "Do you want something to eat?"

The covers shook slightly as Sakura heard a cough come from Sasuke's side.

"Okay," Sakura whispered as she walked back over to Sasuke.

The bed shook as he coughed beneath the covers.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she touched Sasuke's back.

"Hmmm?" he groaned.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No," he whispered as he started to cough again.

"Okay," Sakura whispered as she started to rub his back.

Sasuke breathed heavily as the coughing fits died down, he reached out his hand beneath the covers and grabbed Sakura's hand.

Sakura smiled and crawled over next to him, sitting in between him and Sai. She continued to rub his back as he snuggled against her.

The quiet moment was ruined when Sakura heard incessant pounding on the door. She heard Sasuke groan and Sai mumble something inaudible as she got up off of the bed and walked down the stairs.

Opening the door she sighed, "Are you all sick too?"

Kakashi nodded as Yamato leaned against the side of the house and Naruto sat on the ground with a bright red nose.

"Come in," Sakura opened the door fully as Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto all walked in.

Sakura groaned as she closed the door, "It's going to be a long day," she muttered.

* * *

She walked over to Naruto who sat again on the ground and started to shake and chatter his teeth, "Hinata's….take….taking-"

"I know," Sakura finished, "her team's sick too."

Kakashi and Yamato nodded as they reclined on the couch.

"Come on," Sakura started to walk up the stairs, "You can't all sit on the couch."

Naruto groaned as both jonin slowly rose from their positions and followed her upstairs.

She walked them all in Sasuke's bedroom as both men were glaring at the door.

"No," Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke…." Sakura trailed.

"No," Sai agreed, rasping as he sniffled.

"I don't want you here either," Sasuke snorted as Sai grunted.

"Don't start you two," Sakura groaned as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Get off," Sasuke groaned as Naruto sat down on the bed.

Naruto sneezed as Sai growled, "Don't be so loud Dickless."

Kakashi shook his head slightly as Yamato sniffled.

Sakura walked back into the room, grunting as she pulled an extra mattress into the room. She breathed heavily as she set it down against the wall across from Sasuke.

She ran out of the room and came back with a few sheets and pillows. Quickly, she put the sheets on and watched as Kakashi crawled into the bed with Yamato beside him.

Sakura would've laughed at the two jonin crawling into bed together but, now didn't seem like the right time.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Naruto whined as Sakura sighed.

"Just a minute Naruto," Sakura breathed as she walked out of the room.

She came back with another smaller mattress and set in down on the floor across from Sai and motioned for Naruto to lie down.

"Hey," Sasuke rasped, "How come he gets his own bed," he growled as he glared at Sai.

"Sasuke," Sakura started, "Just try to get some sleep."

"Hn," Sai coughed, "well I don't want to share with you either."

"Then leave," Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke! Sai! That's enough!" Sakura stomped her foot as the house shook with her chakra, "Just be quiet while I go get some medicine!"

Sasuke and Sai both pulled the blankets over their heads and grunted as Naruto tried to snicker.

"I'll be right back guys," Sakura whispered as she ran down to the kitchen.

* * *

'I wonder how everyone else is doing,' she wondered as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a strangled voice came from the other end.

"Hey TenTen," Sakura sighed.

"They're sick too huh," TenTen sighed.

"Yeah, each one of them, how's everything going on your end?"

"Not good," TenTen sighed, "Lee and Gai keep trying to out do another with their sneezes and coughs and..." TenTen trailed, "Neji! Put that kunai down! I have to go, bye!"

With that the phone clicked and Sakura sighed.

'Neji trying to kill Lee and Gai? Yeah, that sound's familiar,' Sakura sighed, 'I wonder how long it's going to be before Sasuke tries to kill Naruto?'

* * *

Sakura didn't have to wait long before she heard a loud crash and several profanities strewn.

'What the hell?' Sakura wondered as she grabbed all the medicine she could carry and ran up the stairs.

She slumped in the doorframe as Naruto sat whining on the ground and rubbing his head while Kakashi and Yamato both had their heads buried under their pillows. Sai was glaring down at Naruto as he tugged against Sasuke's hold on the covers.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked as she ran over to Naruto.

"I just wanted another blanket!" Naruto cried as Sakura helped him back over to his bed.

"Idiot tried to take ours," Sasuke grumbled as Sai nodded.

"Be quiet!" Yamato yelled under his pillow.

"Sakura….." Sasuke groaned.

Sakura sighed as she pulled the covers over Naruto, "Just wait a minute Naruto, I'll get you another blanket."

With that, Sakura rushed down the stairs and pulled another blanket from the closet. She ran back upstairs and wrapped it around Naruto.

"Sakura," Yamato sniffled, "Can I have something to drink?"

"Sure," Sakura replied as she started to walk out of the room, "I'll brink up some juice."

"Sakura," Kakashi's voice stopped her, "I'm hungry."

"Okay Kakashi sensei," Sakura sighed, "I'll make some soup for you."

Kakashi coughed a muffled thank you as Sakura continued to walk out of the door.

"Wait, Sakura chan," Naruto rasped, "Can I have some ramen?"

"Naruto, I don't think ramen-"

"Please!" Naruto rasped again.

"Alright Naruto," Sakura sighed and smiled back.

"Sakura?" a meek whisper came from Sai's side of the bed.

"Yes?" Sakura responded, turning around, "I would like another….blanket."

"Okay Sai," Sakura weakly smiled and started to walk out of the room.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's gruff voice tried to call.

Sakura sighed, "Yes Sasuke?"

"I want some soup too."

"Okay."

"Can you make tomato?"

"Sure Sasuke."

"Sakura," Kakashi cut in.

"Yes?"

"I don't like tomato," Sakura about fell over, "Can I have chicken noodle?"

"Okay," Sakura breathed, "Anything else guys?"

Another five grunts came which Sakura took as 'no.' she walked out of the room and down to the kitchen, trying desperately hard to remember everything each of her teamates had asked for.

* * *

Damn.

Why did she get stuck with all of them being sick at the same time? Why did she have to care for five teamates when everyone else had only three?

'I don't know how much longer I can do this for,' Sakura yawned.

She pulled out the pots from under the kitchen island and filled them with water. Putting them on the stove, she went to the cupboard and brought out a few bowls and cups.

She started to pour the ramen in one of the steaming hot pots when the phone started to ring.

'Shit,' Sakura thought as she rushed over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she whispered, exasperated.

"Hi, Sakura?" Ino's voice cracked over the phone.

"Yeah, hi Ino."

"Oh Sakura, can you come over and see Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma? They're all sick and driving me crazy! I mean-"

"Ino."

"Shikamaru's saying everything's troublesome-"

"Ino."

"Choji won't eat which is a real shocker-"

"Ino."

"And Asuma-"

"Ino!"

"What?" Ino stopped her rambling as Sakura screeched.

"Sasuke and everyone are sick too," she sighed, "I can't leave them."

"Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately," Sakura groaned.

"Okay," Ino sighed, "I really can't stand this much longer."

"I know," Sakura started to laugh, "They're driving me up a wall too."

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later then," Ino sighed, "if I don't kill my team before the day is done."

"I know what you mean."

"Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone and leaned against the wall.

"Why me?" Sakura groaned as she went back to preparing the food and drinks her teamates had asked for.

* * *

"Okay," Sakura announced as she brought a large tray up to Sasuke's room, "I've got everything."

Again, five groans and grunts echoed in the room as she set the tray on the nightstand next to Sasuke.

Sasuke timidly pulled the covers down and smelled the aroma of the food. He shook and heaved as Sakura moved to give him his soup.

"Here you go Sasuke," Sakura whispered.

"No," was all Sasuke managed to say before he jumped out of the bed and ran into the adjoining bathroom and threw up.

His sudden movements startled Sai who curled up in a ball and yell, "Stop moving the damn bed!"

His wrenching sounds awoke Kakashi who gagged under his mask.

Yamato groaned and put the pillow over his head, trying to drone out the sounds.

"Sasuke," Sakura said as she ran towards the bathroom.

"Sakura!" Sai called.

"Just a minute," Sakura said flustered as she helped Sasuke find the toilet to throw up in.

Sakura tried not to gag as some of Sasuke's vomit found its way to the bathroom floor.

Sasuke continued to heave as Sakura held back his hair from his face.

'You know you love someone when you help them puke,' Sakura thought bitterly as Sasuke spit the last of his vomit into the toilet and tried to regain his breath.

"Are you alright now?" Sakura asked as pulled Sasuke against her body.

He nodded into her chest as she threw his arm around her shoulders and helped him back into bed.

"Sakura chan-"

"One minute Naruto," Sakura exclaimed as she pulled the covers back over Sasuke.

Sakura walked back over to the tray and grabbed the juice for Yamato.

"Here Yamato taichou," Sakura smiled as the jonin tried to sit up.

Sakura smiled as she put her hand around his waist and helped him sit. He groaned as he tried to hold onto the cup. The cup shook in his hand as Sakura helped him hold it. He drank the cold fluid down and coughed.

Sakura helped his lay back down and brought the cup back over to the tray. Again she grabbed the bowl of Kakashi's chicken noodle soup and walked over to his side.

"Here-"

"I'm not hungry Sakura," Kakashi gagged as the food neared his face.

"Okay," Sakura sighed dejectedly.

"Sakura," Sai called as he curled up into a ball.

"Okay Sai," Sakura rushed over and grabbed the blanket on top of the nightstand and put it over Sai's shivering body.

Sai sighed with relief as his muscles relaxed.

Naruto looked over to Sakura with his big blue eyes and started to whine when Sakura appeared in front of him with his bowl of Ramen.

"Thank-"Naruto tried to say before he let out a big sneeze.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered, rubbing his back as she helped him sit up.

Naruto tried reaching for the spoon but his hand fell when he realized how cold it was not being under the blankets.

Sakura groaned as she sat on the bed next to him and raised the spoon to his mouth.

"Here you go Naruto," Sakura half heartedly smiled as she fed Naruto his ramen.

Naruto nodded in thanks as he slowly slurped up each bit.

Sakura sighed when he had finished eating and quickly pulled the covers over his head.

She brought the bowl back over to the tray when Sai started to cough and wheeze.

"Sak….sakur….sakura," he gasped as she rushed over to his side, "my throat," he motioned towards his neck and down to his upper chest, heaving with each breath.

"I'll be right back Sai," Sakura stifled a yawn as she rushed down the stairs.

* * *

"Okay Sai," Sakura declared as she walked over to Sai's side and showed him a tube of medicine, "You're going to have to take your shirt off."

At hearing that Sasuke quickly uncovered his head and turned over to Sakura and Sai, who only nodded and slowly removed the covers.

"Sakura," Sasuke growled, sniffling.

Sakura didn't look over at her boyfriend and kept her eyes focused on Sai languidly lowering his arms down to the edge of his shirt.

"Sakura," Sai whined.

Sakura nodded as she brought her hands down and lifted the hem of Sai's shirt, exposing his heaving chest.

"Sakura," Sasuke growled again.

Sakura continued to ignore Sasuke as she squeezed some of the ointment into her hand and brought her hand down to Sai's chest.

Sai shivered with the cool sensation of the medicine as Sakura rubbed it into his skin. He moaned as the cool affect left and a hot tingling sensation engulfed his chest.

At hearing Sai's moan Sasuke snarled, "Sakura."

'She can't touch anyone's chest but mine,' he glared at Sai.

Again, Sakura ignored him and continued to apply the medicine to Sai until it was completely rubbed in. Once it was, she pulled the covers back over his exposed chest and watched as he pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes.

"Sakura," Yamato sniffled as he held his nose, "Can I have a Kleenex please?"

"Yeah," Sakura tried to smile as she rushed into the bathroom and brought out a blue box of Kleenex, handing a few to Yamato.

"Sakura," Sasuke started, "I'm cold."

"I'll bring up another blanket," Sakura responded as she trudged out the door.

As quick as she could she brought up a few blankets, just in case anyone else asked for them. She wrapped Sasuke up in another blanket and started to turn around when he grabbed her hand.

"Can you rub my back?" he whispered.

Sakura nodded as she helped lift Sasuke's head and placed in on her lap. She leaned against the head board as she massaged his back in little circles, listening to his haggard breathing.

'When is this going to end?' Sakura asked herself as Sasuke drifted off into sleep.

Naruto heaved in unequal breaths as he started to cough again, sitting straight up and clutching his chest.

Sakura lowered Sasuke onto the bed, careful not to wake him and walked over to Naruto's side.

"Are you okay Naruto?" She asked as he continued to cough.

He shook his head as he gagged and brought his hand up to his mouth.

"Oh no," Sakura whispered as she lifted Naruto up and ran into the bathroom, waking up her two senseis.

Naruto retched into the toilet as Sakura held him up. The sight of Sasuke's vomit only made him puke more as Sakura continued to hold him.

His shirt and pants were drenched by the time he finished throwing up.

"Sakura," he groaned.

"You're getting out of these clothes," Sakura whispered to him as he leaned against her.

She pulled the shirt over Naruto's head and threw it onto the counter behind him. Next she discarded his pants and grabbed a towel to clean up the vomit on the floor next to the toilet.

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the smell as Sakura helped him stand.

Kakashi and Yamato watched as Naruto shivered in his boxers as Sakura hurriedly walked him over to his bed. She ran into the adjoining closet and brought out a pair of Sasuke's pants and shirt.

Quickly she pulled the clothes over Naruto's head and put him back into his bed.

Sakura sighed and stretched her back as she walked back over to nightstand; picking up the tray and running it back down into the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura walked back into the bedroom and smiled, "I've got some medicine," she announced as all five shinobi groaned and slid further under the covers of their beds.

"Oh, come on," Sakura said, rolling her eyes, "It'll make you feel better…." She cooed.

Five resounding grunts came from the beds as Sakura brought the bottle of medicine and a spoon over to her two senseis.

"Yamato taichou," Sakura smiled as she lifted the spoonful of bitter substance towards the jonins mouth.

Yamato's eye twitched as he hurriedly gulped down the medicine. He coughed a few times before blowing his nose inside a Kleenex. Sakura grimaced slightly as she took the Kleenex and threw it into the waste basket near the side of the bed.

"Kakashi sensei," Sakura smiled as she placed the spoonful of liquid in front of his face.

"I think I'll-"

"Just drink it!" Sakura glowered as Kakashi sighed and took the spoon from her.

"Sakura," Sasuke started.

"Yes?"

"Can I have something to drink?"

Sakura groaned, "Yes, just a minute."

Sakura turned around to see Kakashi shaking the empty spoon in front of her face.

Sakura smiled as she walked over to Naruto and wrestled with him to take the medicine. Finally she used her strength to push him down on the bed and forced the liquid into his mouth, watching as he shook his head with disgust.

"Sai," Sakura yawned as she marched over to the artist.

Sai growled as he drank the medicine and glared at Sakura.

"This is gross," he stated.

"I know," Sakura admitted, "Sorry but, it's all I have right now."

Sai nodded curtly and lay back down.

"Sasuke-"

"No."

"But-"

"No," Sasuke growled as he pulled the blankets over his head.

"Sasuke, come on."

"No."

Sakura sighed and sat on the bed next to him, "Uchiha Sasuke, drink this medicine," she growled, "now!"

"No," his muffled growl made Sakura shake with anger.

"Sasuke," Sakura glowered as she ripped the covers off of him.

Sasuke opened one eye as she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "If you don't take this medicine, I won't be able to welcome you home and I know how much you like my welcome home presents," she breathed against his ear.

Sasuke grunted in defeat and pouted.

Sakura smirked as he drank the foul liquid.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" he queried.

"No," Sakura glared as she put the covers over Sasuke's face.

She started to walk away again but Sasuke grabbed the back of her shirt, "I'm cold."

"I'll get you-"

"No," he closed his eyes sleepily, "I want you."

Sakura put the spoon down and crawled in between him and Sai. Sasuke sighed and lay down in her lap as she stroked his hair.

Sakura struggled to keep her eyes open as the afternoon light turned into a cool blue night sky. Sasuke still lay on her lap as Sai laid snuggled up next to her while she rubbed his back with her other hand.

Kakashi and Yamato snored on the bed against the wall.

Sakura's eyes bolted open as she felt another weight on the bed. She strained her eyes as she saw Naruto's blond spiky hair in the moonlight. He crawled onto the bed with Sasuke and Sai and lay on her legs, revelling in their warmth.

Sakura sighed as Naruto curled around her legs and Sai readjusted his position to allow Naruto more room. Sasuke in turn moved his body up higher on Sakura's to allow Sai more room to lie against her.

With that Sakura closed her eyes, thankful nobody had asked for anything.

* * *

The morning came too fast as Sakura opened her eyes slowly, trying to sit up. She found she couldn't as black hair clouded her vision. Sasuke was curled up on her upper chest as Sai had his head on her stomach and Naruto was holding her leg.

Kakashi and Yamato still snored in their bed, curled up under their covers.

Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes again.

'No way I'm moving any time soon,' she thought happily as she closed her eyes.

"Sakura?"

'Damn.'

"Yes?" Sakura whispered, trying not to wake the three sleeping shinobi next to her.

"Can I have some more Kleenex?" Yamato sniffled as Kakashi stirred next to him.

"…yeah," Sakura sighed as she tried to slither out of Sai, Sasuke and Naruto's hold.

She softly moved Sasuke's head off of her chest as well as Sai's body off of her stomach and placed both boys' bodies back the bed.

She quietly pulled her leg out of Naruto's arms as she crawled over Sasuke.

"Just a minute Yamato taichou," Sakura yawned as she started to walk to the bathroom.

"Sakura?" Kakashi coughed behind his blankets.

"I'm hungry."

'Of course you are,' Sakura groaned inwardly.

"Do want some soup?"

"….yeah," Kakashi coughed again.

"Okay."

Again Sakura walked into the bathroom and out with a new box of Kleenex for Yamato and set them next to the head of the mattress.

"Thank-"Yamato started when he sneezed on Sakura's lap.

'Ewwwww,' Sakura's eye twitched as she gave Yamato a Kleenex and attempted to smile.

Sakura quickly walked downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare Kakashi's soup, yawning and cursing whatever fate gave her five sick teamates.

* * *

"Hmmm….Sakura?" Sasuke mumbled as he felt something warm beside him.

Slowly the Uchiha opened his eyes, hoping to see bright head of pink hair. But instead he found a black head of hair lying against his side with a large weight crushing his legs.

"What the…..Sai!" Sasuke gasped as his throat burned.

The artist Nin slowly opened his eyes to see Sasuke's sharingan staring back at him. As quickly as he could, he rolled away from the Uchiha.

"Where's Sakura?" he rasped as Sasuke continued to glare at him.

"Get off you loser!" Sasuke tried to yell as he kicked his legs into Naruto's side.

"Hmmm…..stop….." Naruto whined as he tried to curl up against Sasuke's leg again.

"You idiot!" Sasuke continued to kick.

Naruto furrowed his closed eyes and rolled away from Sasuke's legs, much to Sasuke's relief but rolled against Sai's body.

"Get away," Sai growled as he too, kicked Naruto.

"Stop it," Naruto griped again.

"Go away!" Sai screeched, clutching his throat in agony.

"Shut up you guys!" Yamato whimpered as he struggled to sit up. His nose bled red as he heaved unequally.

"Dickless was laying on me," Sai moaned as Sasuke covered his ears.

"Be quiet," Yamato froze as Kakashi lightly punched his shoulder.

"It's not my fault," Yamato complained with a scratchy voice.

"Get off me!" Sasuke and Sai yelled as Naruto stretched out across their legs.

* * *

Sakura hummed to herself while she made Kakashi's soup, 'Finally, peace and quiet,' she thought to herself.

She continued to stir Kakashi's chicken noodle soup when she heard a large thud from the upstairs bedroom.

"What the hell?" Sakura cried as she ran upstairs.

"Sasuke! Sai!" Naruto whined as he sat on the floor, tangled in his blankets while Sai and Sasuke played tug o war with the sheets.

"They're mine!" Sasuke snarled as he tried pulling them away from the artist.

"No they're not," Sai replied, rolling over and pulling the sheets with him.

"Make them stop, make them stop," Yamato cried as he put his pillow over his head.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she ran over to Naruto's side.

"Sakura chan, you left," Naruto cried as he leaned into her body, trying to grasp her warmth.

"Get away from her idiot!" Sasuke sat up, his face flushed with anger and pain as he tried to breath.

"Lay down Sasuke!" Sakura growled.

Sasuke glared at his girlfriend holding Naruto but hesitantly lay back down.

"What happened Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Dickless was trying to hump me!" Sai screeched as he tugged at the covers.

"I was not," Naruto yelled into Sakura's collarbone.

"It's okay Naruto," Sakura smiled weakly.

"I was cold," he continued to whine.

Sakura sighed and helped Naruto stand. Quietly she walked over to Sai's side of the bed and glared at him, silently telling him to move over.

"No," he stated as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Ah come on," Sakura groaned.

"No," came the muffled reply from beneath the covers.

"Just do it," Sakura whined, exasperated.

"No."

"Damn pain in the ass," Sakura muttered as Naruto tried to snicker but only started a round of coughing fits.

"Move over!" she yelled as she pushed Sai over into the middle of the bed against Sasuke.

Sai grumbled as Sakura lay Naruto down, pulling the covers over his shivering body.

"Sakura," Sasuke grunted as Sai rolled around, trying to get comfortable.

"Just deal with it Sasuke," Sakura breathed as Kakashi and Yamato groaned.

"Sakura," Kakashi started, "Is my-"

"Just a minute!" Sakura called as she ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Sakura whimpered as she poured the soup into a bowl and ran back up the stairs.

"Here Kakashi sensei," Sakura stated out of breath as Kakashi slowly sat up and took the bowl, slurping each noodle behind his mask.

"Stop it!" Yamato cried as he curled up in the bed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, exhaustedly crawling over to Yamato's side of the bed.

"It's annoying!" he stated as he contorted on his side.

Sakura sighed as walked away taking Kakashi's empty bowl as he slithered back under the covers.

Sakura looked over the room's occupants, weakly leaning against the wall.

'Sleep, please just sleep,' she begged silently as the trio sleeping in the bed quieted down and Yamato stopped squirming around, 'Just five minutes of peace and quiet, please, is that too much to ask for?'

……….

'Finally.'

"….Sakura?"

'Damn.'

* * *

A week had past and Team 7 was a good as new. Sai, Naruto, Yamato and Kakashi left Sasuke and Sakura with gracious thanks. Sai, of course, had to remark how terrible Sakura looked but none the less thanked her.

"So," Sasuke smirked as he closed the door behind his teamates, "where's my welcome home present, Sakura?"

Sasuke turned around to see Sakura passed out of the couch. He smiled as he kneeled by her side and pushed a piece of hair out of her face noticing the dark circles under her eyes and her dishevelled hair and dress.

He softly kissed her forehead as he went upstairs to clean.

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasuke nudged his sleeping girlfriend, "Wake up, we have to go train."

Sakura groaned next to him as she pulled the covers over her face.

"Come on Sakura, it isn't that early," Sasuke said, noticing the clock on the nightstand read 9:00.

"Wake up Sakura," Sasuke smiled as he tried to pull the covers off of her face.

"….I'll just meet you," she mumbled as Sasuke sighed.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the covers off of her body.

Sakura moaned as she tried to pry them away from Sasuke, "Stop, I'm cold."

'What's wrong with her?' Sasuke wondered as he moved to her side.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm tired," she sniffled as curled up in a ball.

'Oh no,' Sasuke thought as he felt the goose bumps up her arms.

He felt her forehead and side of her face as he sighed.

"I said I'll meet you," Sakura grumbled.

"No," Sasuke said as he put the covers back on her, "I'll tell the others we're not coming."

"But-"

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Sasuke said as he got up off the bed and dressed.

* * *

"Where's Sakura chan?" Naruto asked as Sasuke walked up to the bridge.

"She's sick," Sasuke replied.

"She must have caught it from us," Sai commented as Yamato nodded his head in agreement.

"Hinata's sick too and so are TenTen and Ino from what I heard," Yamato sighed.

"Sakura chan's sick!" Naruto cried, "What the hell are you doing here Sasuke?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I'm taking care of her and I was just telling you all."

Yamato and Sai nodded and sighed as Naruto screeched.

"When is that good for nothing-"

"Hey guys!" Kakashi smiled as he popped up on the bridge railing.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled.

"When isn't he?" Sasuke muttered as Yamato and Sai nodded their heads.

"Sasuke, where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Heh, Sasuke wore her out," Naruto sniggered as Sasuke shot him a death glare.

"Tch, she's sick," Sasuke muttered as Naruto gave him a sly look, "Shut up you pervert."

"I think we should go," Yamato stated as he looked over at Kakashi.

"Yeah, I agree," Kakashi nodded as Sai packed up his artist supplies and gave a small smile to Sasuke.

"We'll help," the artist said as he started walking towards Sasuke's house.

"What? I don't think-"

"Aw come on Sasuke," Naruto smiled, "she took care of us!"

"Yeah but, I don't think she'll want all of us-"

"Come on Sasuke!" Kakashi called as he ran after Sai.

"She's not going to like this," Sasuke muttered as he followed his team back to his house.

* * *

"Just be quiet," Sasuke growled, glaring directly at Naruto.

"What?" the blond asked as he walked behind Sasuke up to the bedroom, followed by Kakashi and the others.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said quietly as he walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hmmm?" she moaned as her eyes fluttered.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on the bed and stuck his face in hers, "I'm sorry we got you sick! Oh Sakura chan don't worry-"

"You idiot!" Sasuke shouted as he pushed Naruto away from Sakura, "Leave her alone!"

"What is-" Sakura started.

"We're here to make you feel better," Sai smiled as he walked over next to Sasuke.

Sakura looked up to Sasuke with sympathetic eyes as he sighed and shook his head, "They wouldn't take no for an answer."

Sakura coughed and weakly smiled up at her team.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"I'll go get the blankets!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the room.

"I'll make you something to eat," Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"And you'll need something to drink!" Yamato called as he followed his teamates.

"I'll bring some of that medicine Sakura," Sai smiled.

Sasuke stroked Sakura's hair as she curled up next to his body, "Sasuke."

"I'm here," he smiled, "I'm here."

* * *

"Here's the blankets!" Naruto shouted as he sat on the bed.

"Idiot, you didn't have to bring all of them," Sasuke muttered as Naruto glared at him.

"I made you some soup Sakura," Kakashi said, carrying a tray over to her nightstand.

Sakura mumbled and smiled up at her sensei as Yamato placed a cup of juice on the tray beside the bowl.

"I brought the medicine," Sai smiled as he held up a spoon and bottle in one hand, "And I brought this stuff that you rubbed on my chest," he announced as he held up a small tube of ointment in the other hand.

Sasuke glared at his teamate, "I think she just wants to rest."

"But Sasuke," Naruto whined.

"She has to get better Sasuke," Yamato smirked.

"Yeah, even though we know how much you enjoy her being in bed…." Kakashi trailed.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled.

"Okay Sakura," Sai smiled as he unscrewed the cap off of the tube of ointment, "take off your shirt."

"What?!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled as the artist ninja looked confused.

"What? She used it on me," Sai shrugged his shoulders as Kakashi and Yamato snickered, "Okay, come on Sakura, take off your shirt," he repeated as he reached for the bottom of Sakura's shirt.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke snarled as he pushed Sai away from Sakura, who only groaned and covered her ears.

"What?" Sai asked, "Did you want to do it?"

"Shut up and let her sleep!" Sasuke screeched.

"Quiet," Sakura muttered as she dug her head beneath the pillow, "quiet, just be quiet."

"Sorry Sakura," Yamato apologized as he sat on the floor next to her bed.

"Don't worry Sakura," Kakashi said sitting down next to Yamato, "we're not leaving until you get better."

'Great,' Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes under the pillow.

Sai and Naruto laid down next to Sakura on the bed, for once not fighting and watched as Sasuke slid underneath her, pulling her up between his legs and letting her lay her head on his chest. He softly kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back as she sniffled into his shirt.

Sakura started to cough and groan in Sasuke's arms as he continued to rub her back. Sai and Naruto had fallen asleep next to Sakura while Kakashi and Yamato were passed out on the floor next to the bed.

* * *

"How did you take care of all of us?" Sasuke wondered incredulously seeing how already four shinobi were knocked out cold from running around all day.

"With difficulty," Sakura coughed.

"Hn," Sasuke smiled as he reached over to the tray on the nightstand.

"Here," Sasuke smirked, "this will make you feel better."

Sakura lazily opened her eyes as Sasuke poured some of lotion onto his hands.

"No," she groaned as she snuggled into his chest.

Sasuke smirked as he slid out from beneath Sakura and pulled the covers off of her.

"Stop," Sakura whined as Sasuke reached for the buttons on her shirt.

He smirked and ignored her raspy whispers, "I like your voice like that."

"What, sick?" Sakura growled as he slowly un buttoned her top.

"No," Sasuke chuckled, "Raspy, it's sexy."

"Hn," Sakura rolled her eyes as Sasuke pulled open her shirt.

Sakura's chest heaved with her unequal breaths as Sasuke slowly applied the cream over her chest, his warm hands sliding over her pale skin.

"Do you feel better?" Sasuke smirked as his hands started to spread the salve into her breasts.

"No," Sakura grumbled as she tried to swat Sasuke's hands away.

"Well then," Sasuke said as he stopped his ministrations, "I guess I'll have to try something different."

Before Sakura could question him he walked into the bathroom, flicking on the lights and turning on the water.

Sakura quickly wrapped her shirt around her exposed chest, too tired to fix the buttons and prayed her teamates wouldn't wake up.

Sasuke emerged a few minutes later and smirked as he picked Sakura up and carried her into the bathroom, closing the door behind.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as Sasuke felt the water's temperature pooling in the bathtub.

"A nice bath will make you feel better," he smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"I just want to sleep," Sakura complained as she laid her head against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke laughed and tugged at the hem of her shirt, sliding it over her shoulders and depositing it on the floor.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered as she tried to cover her chest, "I don't think we should be doing this now…."

"Hn," he snickered as he threw off his shirt and stepped out of his pants.

"Sasuke," Sakura sniffled.

"I want you to feel better Sakura," Sasuke innocently said as he pulled down Sakura's pyjama pants and underwear.

Sakura sighed, knowing that it was futile to argue with Sasuke, she simply allowed him to take off his own boxers and carry her into the tub.

The water was alien to Sakura; she shivered and squirmed in Sasuke's lap as he lay against the cool tile side of the bathtub.

"Relax Sakura," Sasuke whispered as he pulled her in between his legs, her legs straddling his waist as she laid her head on his chest, sighing contently.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Sakura's hands curled at Sasuke's chest as she lay against him, "Does this feel better?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed Sakura's back and lazily kissed the side of her face.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you," Sakura countered as she let out a long breath against Sasuke's upper chest, his hands tracing lazy designs on her bare back.

"Yeah," Sasuke smirked, "but I just want you to feel better."

He kissed the side of her face again, letting his tongue dart out and nibble on her skin as she shivered in his lap. His arms ran up her sides, caressing the sides of her breasts as his mouth ran down her neck.

"Okay Sasuke," Sakura whispered as she started to doze off, "Welcome home."

* * *

Well, That was it!

Stupid reason for Sakura not being able to heal them but, whatever, it worked for the story!

LONG oneshot but i thought it was kind of cute. See, baths can do wonders!

HAHAHAHA, Sai was funny at the end, it was my favourite part!

Oh well, other stories will be updated, hopefully, pretty soon!

Slyvia OUT!


End file.
